iDon't Know!
by Monkgirl9
Summary: Carly on Vacation with Spencer, Sam and Freddie at Carly's house Seddie. Yes, Sam is very out of character haha.
1. Carly and Spencer Vacation

One day at school, Carly was sitting in class and the principal called in and told her she had an early dismissal so she got her things and said she'd see Sam and Freddie when school is out. Sam and Freddie were wondering why she got out early.

'Lucky Carly...' Sam thought.

______________________________________

"Hey kiddo!!" Spencer said as Carly got to the office.

"Hey Spencer, how come you're getting me out of school early?" Carly asked.

"Because!!" Spencer said excited. "I got plane tickets from my friend Socko to go to England!!"

"SWEET!!!" Carly screamed excitedly!

"Sweet like corn syrup," Spencer replied.

__________________________________

So after school ended Sam and Freddie walked over to Carly's house, but while Sam was walking with Freddie she would take small glances at him and if she was caught doing it, she'd just say something like 'you should put a bag over your head' or insults like that. A few moments later she pushed Freddie on the ground and laughed.

"I hate you!" Freddie said.

"Doesn't bother me when the teachers say it, doesn't bother me when you say it." Sam said.

________________________________

"Hey Carly," Freddie said as he opened the door to their house.

"Hey Freddie," Carly said while coming down the stairs with a suitcase.

"What's with the suitcase?" Sam and Freddie asked at the same time"

"Oh, well my buddy got us two plane tickets to England!!!!" Spencer said very happily.

"Yeah, so we're packing, that's why I got out of school early." Carly said.

"Speaking of that, here's your assignment, Mrs. Briggs told me to give to you." said Sam handing her a work sheet.

"Thanks, if I do it now, can you guys take it to her for me at school tomorrow? That's when we leave." Carly said.

"Sure, I can do that," Freddie said.

"Thanks, well we gotta get back to packing, Sam would you mind helping? Since you're always here?" Carly asked.

"Sure, nothing better to do" Said Sam.

"I can help to, my mom will understand, I hope," Freddie said.

So they all helped packing with Carly.


	2. Wake Up Spencer!

Sam spent the night and woke up around 3am, texted Freddie saying it was Wake Up Spencer time, she enjoyed doing it with Freddie, but she tried to not show it.

"I'm here," Freddie said.

"Great, lets go do it" Sam said.

They quietly walked upstairs, trying not to get busted.

"Okay turn on the camera," Whispered Sam.

Freddie turned on the camera and did the countdown.

"Hey there viewers, we're doing another round of 'Wake Up Spencer!" Said Sam.

"Yeah, it's 3:32 in the morning, look at the clock" Freddie said as zooming in the camera.

"so here we go!"

"SPENCER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"huh, what?" Spencer asked half awake.

"Why are you in my house?" Sam asked.

"oh sorry, I'll leave," Spencer said

"What' s a porcupine doing here?" Freddie asked.

"umm I don't know" Spencer said.

"What's 5 times 5?" Questioned Sam

"a porcupine" Spencer said confused.

"wait no not a tornado!" Yelled Freddie

"get under 5!" Spencer said panicked.

"Good night Spencer" Sam said.

"Have a nice tornado" Spencer said, going back to sleep.

Freddie and Sam both giggled.

"This has been another segment of 'Wake Up Spencer!!" Freddie said.

"Bye viewers!" Sam said.

"Nice work," Freddie said.

"Thanks, you to" Sam said.

"Well I better go, before my mom finds out I left, she'll sometimes randomly check on me in the middle of the night." Freddie replied.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow." Sam said.

"Later," Freddie said as he closed the door.

Sam just stood there, staring at where he was standing.


	3. School

It was 7am when Carly woke up, she had her sheet done and texted Freddie to come over, Sam still slept, so Freddie yelled in her ear, sadly Freddie got punched in a face.

"Never yell in my ear, understand?" Sam snapped.

"Message received and understood," Freddie replied touching his nose, mostly hurt there.

"Must you guys always fight?" Carly asked.

"She's the one who makes the fight!" Freddie yelled a little.

"You're the one who annoys me!" Sam exclaims.

"Oh, Freddie, here's the paper, thanks for turning it in for me"

"Thanks ,and it's no problem" Freddie says.

"Well we better get going!" Spencer said.

"Yeah, don't forget you guys still have to do a episode of iCarly, try not to kill each other," Carly joked.

"We won't," Freddie said.

Sam hugged Carly, Freddie hugged Carly, and they gave Spencer a hug.

"Byee guys!!" Carly said waving

"Bye Carls" Sam said.

"Have fun Carly!" Freddie says.

"Well we better get to school, come on Fredward," Sam said.

"Yeah lets go" Freddie says.

So they ride their bikes to school

"Mrs. Briggs, Carly is on vacation and she told me to give you her worksheet."

Freddie said.

"Very well, thank you Freddie" Mrs. Briggs said.

So they sat in school and left when the bell ring.


	4. iAm Hungry

They were at Carly's house planning iCarly. Sam started feeling hungry.

"Hey could you order us a pizza?" Sam asked.

"Sure, what type?" Freddie asked.

"Just plain cheese is fine," Sam said smiling.

"Alright I'll go order" Freddie said, "be back in like five minutes."

'Wow, he's nice enough to order me pizza, maybe I do like him!' Sam thought. 'No way, he's just being generous doesn't mean I have to like him, but he's SOOOO hot.'

"It will be here in ten minutes." Freddie said.

"sweet, I have an idea to get it absolutely free" Sam said grinning.

"oh really?! How?" Freddie asked.

"leave it up to me, you'll have to hide somewhere and don't pop out until he leaves. I'll have a mask, when I take it off you can come out." Sam said.

"Alright sweet." Freddie said smiling.

Ten minutes later the pizza guy was coming up the elevator, Sam and Freddie hid together and Sam scared the pizza guy and he screamed like a girl!! and they got free pizza!

"Nice!!" Freddie said.

"I know!"

"May I have a slice?"

"Of course"

So they ate the pizza and Sam all of a sudden just blurted out her secret.


	5. The Truth is Revealed

"Freddie, I have a confession."

"What is it Sam?"

"I...I like...you"

"Uh, you do?"

"Yeah, the truth is I have had a crush on you for awhile"

"Oh.."

"You probably think I'm stupid now."

"Not really, the truth is I really like you too."

"Oh, so does that mean..What I think it means?" Sam asked leaning forward.

"I bet it does" Answered Freddie while he leaned forward.

Sam took Freddie and put him in her arms.

"Sam... you actually want to kiss me?" Freddie asked surprised.

"Sure, do you want to kiss me?" Sam asked biting her lip.

"Yeah." Freddie answered.

"What about Carly?"

"She only wants to be friends, besides I think blonds are hot, Very Hot, like you"

'Oh wow, he thinks I'm hot!

Then Freddie lied on the floor, Sam also did, and they kissed. A very nice kiss, tongue to tongue.

"Wow!" Sam said.

"you're pretty good at kissing" Freddie said.

Then they went to kiss again. Sam felt lightheaded and in love.

"Would you like to be my girlfriend, Sam? Freddie asked.

"Yes, would you like to be my boyfriend? Sam asked.

"Yes!" Freddie answered.

Then they hugged and then a small kiss on the lips, because iCarly was about to go live.

"I wonder, since we're dating now, and we're on Christmas break, how about we put mistletoe and we kiss in front of the viewers?" Sam asked.

"Good idea" Freddie replied. "Also we could decorate a little for Carly when she comes back, that way they only have to put up their tree!"

"Awesome, I see some mistletoe in their lobby I'll run downstairs and get it." Sam said.

She ran down and got the mistletoe and came back up and hung it on the roof.


	6. iCarly

"Okay, ready to perform?" Freddie asked.

"Yeah, do the countdown" Sam said.

"We're live in 5, 4, 3, 2"

"Hey there people, you're watching iCarly! as you can see I'm Sam, but Carly is out of town for a week, Spencer and her went to England. So tonight Freddie and I will do the show, Freddie, put your camera on auto"

"One sec" Freddie said.

"Hey people I'm Freddie."

"So what should we do first?" Sam asked.

"Oh let's play a clip a viewer sent in" Freddie said as he went to pull it up.

They watched the clip.

"As you guys can see we decorated a little for Carly when she comes back" Sam said.

"Mistletoe..." Freddie said.

"Oh, yeah..Well...I guess...we...have to...kiss...." said Sam.

Freddie mouthed to her 'I love you' she did the same.

Then a viewer commented saying you should kiss for a whole minute.

"Whoa, a viewer said we have to kiss for one minute." Freddie said surprised.

"Well we got to do what the viewers want, pucker up" Sam said.

So then, they got closer, Sam wrapped her arms around him, and they did it, they kissed for a minute.

"Well that was...awkward ..." Freddie said.

"Yeah..." Sam agreed.

"Well that's all tonight, tune in next week, Carly will be back then," Freddie said.

"Happy Holidays," Sam and Freddie said excitedly at the same time and waved.

"Bye!" Sam said.

"And, we're clear!" Freddie said.


	7. Carly and Spencer find out

The days passed by, Sam and Freddie were happy together. Then Sam's phone rang. It was Carly!

"Hello?" Sam asked.

"Hey!!" Carly said.

"How's England" Sam asked.

"Why ask me on the phone when you can open the door?" Carly said.

"Why do I need to open---" Sam paused

"OMG! Hey!!" Sam said.

They hugged.

"Freddie come over "Carly said.

"Carly!!" Freddie said and hugged her.

"Wow, you actually let go with out me asking." Carly said surprised.

"Spencer!" They both ran up to hug him.

"Hey there kids, how bout I fix some spaghetti tacos?" He said.

"OH yeah!" They all agreed.

"Did you guys do iCarly?" Carly asked.

"Yeah, and we have something to tell you," Freddie said.

"We're kind of dating" Sam said.

"Nice joke." Carly laughed.

"No really, we kissed, it's on the episode" Sam showed her.

"Awww! You guys are really dating! At last no more fighting." Carly said.

"Do you mind kissing in front of me? Or no." Carly asked.

"Shall we?" Freddie asked.

"Pucker up butter cup" Sam giggled.

They once again had each other in their arms and kissed tongues traveling. They gave each other a look saying 'I love you'.

"you guys are so cute together" Carly said.

"Your tacos are rea----" Spencer paused.

"Wow, strange stuff happens when we are gone," Spencer said.

"They're dating now, isn't that great?" Carly said.

"Yeah, no more fighting." Spencer said.

They laughed and went to eat their tacos then with the last noodle they each took a end and shared it and their lips met.


End file.
